Galaxis
|- |'Typ:'||Spiralgalaxie |- |'Durchmesser:'||120.000 Lichtjahre''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' (Volume I Seite 313) |- |'Alter:'||ca. 5 Milliarden Jahre''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' (Appendix 2: A Time Line of Alien History, S. 218) |- |'Sterne:'||400 Milliarden''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' (Innenseite der Ordner) |- |'Bewohnbare Sternensysteme:'||ca. 1 Milliarde |- |'Bewohnbare Planeten:'||ca. 1 Million |- |'Spezies:'||über 100 Billiarden |- |'Intelligente Spezies:'||über 20 Millionen |} Die Galaxis besteht aus 400 Milliarden Sternen, die circa eine Million bewohnte Welten beherbergen, welche jedoch nicht alle bekannt sind. Sie ist in verschiedene Machtblöcke und Allianzen aufgeteilt, die auf Grund von ausbrechenden Kriegen und andauernden Verhandlungen einem ständigen Wechsel unterliegen. Die Galaxis ist ca. fünf Milliarden Jahre alt. Es wird von Wissenschaftlern angenommen, dass sie im Zuge der Implosion einer gewaltigen, über eine Millionen Lichtjahre großen Gas- und Staubwolke entstand. Die Hälfte aller Planeten der Galaxis gilt als lebensfreundlich, d.h. dass (wie auch immer geartetes) Leben auf ihnen möglich ist. Zehn Prozent dieser Welten haben tatsächlich Leben hervorgebracht und auf einer von tausend dieser Welten haben sich intelligente Spezies mit höherer Kulturstufe entwickelt. Die sogenannten Kernwelten der Galaxis brachten viele der ersten raumfahrenden Spezies hervor. Von dort aus vollzog sich die Kolonialisierung weiter in die äußeren Randgebiete, was jedoch nicht bedeutet, dass sich auf einer Vielzahl von Planeten im Äußeren Rand nicht unabhängig davon Leben entwickeln konnte. Gliederung Regionen Die erste Unterteilung der Galaxis sind die Regionen. Die sieben Hauptregionen sind ringförmig um den Mittelpunkt, den galaktischen Kern, angeordnet und umfassen zusammen die ganze bekannte Galaxis. Innerhalb dieser Hauptregionen gibt es kleinere Regionen, die nach verschiedenen Kriterien benannt sind, wie der Hutt-Raum, der vom Äußeren in den Mittleren Rand reicht. Hauptregionen ;Tiefkern Das Zentrum der Galaxis ist der Tiefkern. Seinen Mittelpunkt bildet ein schwarzes Loch, das von Millionen von dicht beieinander liegenden Sternen umgeben ist. Von diesen Sternen wird der Hyperraum so verzerrt, dass die Region lange als unzugänglich galt. Zur Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums waren zwar schon Planeten des Tiefkerns entdeckt, sichere Hyperraumwege wurden aber erst im Rahmen von Imperator Palpatines Forschungs- und Ausbeutungsprogramms gefunden. → Kategorie:Planeten des Tiefkerns ;Kernwelten Die Kernwelten sind das am dichtesten besiedelte Gebiet der Galaxis und beherbergen so einflussreiche Planeten wie Coruscant oder Kuat. Hier wurde die Galaktische Republik gegründet und auch der Ursprungsplanet der Menschen wird in den Kern-Systemen vermutet. Außerdem ist dies sowohl das wirtschaftliche als auch das kulturelle und politische Zentrum der Galaxis. → Kategorie:Kernwelten ;Kolonien In der als Kolonien bekannten Region befinden sich die Planeten, die als erste nach den Kernwelten besiedelt wurden. → Kategorie:Planeten der Kolonien ;Innerer Rand Nach ihrer Besiedlung, 20.100 Jahre v.Y., war diese Region lange nur als „Rand“ bekannt, da sie damals die äußerste Grenze der bekannten Galaxis darstellte. Als sich die Galaktische Republik dann über diesen „Rand“ hinaus ausbreitete, ergab diese Bezeichnung keinen Sinn mehr, doch aus Achtung vor dem alten Namen wurde sie nur zu „Innerer Rand“ präzisiert. → Kategorie:Planeten des Inneren Randes ;Expansionsregion Die Expansionsregion ist reich an Rohstoffen. In dieser Region gibt es zwar nur wenige Planeten, aber sie sind wichtig für den Export in die ganze Galaxis. Außerdem ist dieser Bereich von strategischer Wichtigkeit, da er die direkte Verbindung vom Inneren zum Mittleren Rand darstellt. → Kategorie:Planeten der Expansionsregion ;Mittlerer Rand Die meisten Planeten des Mittleren Randes sind von Einheimischen oder Kolonisten bevölkert, die ihre Welt größtenteils selbst nutzen. Andere sind nur wegen ihrer Bodenschätze von Bedeutung oder werden nicht weiter beachtet. → Kategorie:Planeten des Mittleren Randes ;Äußerer Rand Lange Zeit galt der Äußere Rand als sagenumwobene Region voller Schrecken, in die sich keiner freiwillig begab. Trotzdem setzte 1000 Jahre v.Y. aus unbekannten Gründen eine wahre Völkerwanderung in dieses Gebiet ein. Aber auch nach der Besiedlung zahlreicher Planeten des Äußeren Randes hatte die Galaktische Republik hier nur wenig Einfluss, sodass oft Gesetzlosigkeit herrschte, so galt z.B. die Sklaverei auf vielen Welten als normal. Dies lag vor allem daran, dass Große Teile des Außeren Randes den Hutten gehören, die durch Korruption und Piraterie viele Rechte und Gesetze verletzen. Allerdings reichte der Einfluss des Kerns nicht bis zum Außeren Rand und deshalb konnten Hutten und Piraten ihre Geschäfte ungestört abwickeln. → Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes Weitere Regionen und Unterteilungen ;Tingel-Arm Der Tingel-Arm ist einer der Spiralarme der Galaxis. Hier befindet sich der Korporationssektor. ;Wilder Raum Als Wilder Raum bezeichnet man ein Raumgebiet zwischen der bekannten Galaxis und den Unbekannten Regionen. → Kategorie:Planeten des Wilden Raumes ;Unbekannte Regionen Die Unbekannten Regionen liegen zwischen Bakura und Nirauan und reichen vom Äußeren Rand bis zu den Kernwelten. → Kategorie:Planeten der Unbekannten Regionen ;Sektoren Die Regionen sind in Sektoren unterteilt. Ursprünglich umfasste ein Sektor 50 bewohnte Planeten, inzwischen sind viele aber größer. → Kategorie:Sektoren ;Systeme Die kleinste Unterteilung ist das System, das jeweils einen Stern (in seltenen Fällen auch mehrere, z.B. beim Tatoo-System), seine Planeten, deren Monde und Asteroidenfelder umfasst. → Kategorie:Systeme Hinter den Kulissen *In der realen Welt wird als Galaxi's' nur unsere Milchstraße bezeichnet, während alle anderen Sternansammlungen dieser Art als Galaxi'e' geführt werden. *Die Galaxis ähnelt in einigen Punkten unserer Milchstraße. Diese hat einen Durchmesser von etwa 100.000 Lichtjahren und beherbergt 100 bis 300 Milliarden Sterne. Es handelt sich auch bei beiden um spiralförmige Galaxien, allerdings geht man mittlerweile davon aus, dass die Milchstraße genauer eine Balken''spiralgalaxie ist. Das Alter der Galaxis wiederum, kommt eher dem der Erde nah, die etwa 4,6 Milliarden Jahre alt ist. Quellen *Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''Star Wars-Chronik – Episode I-III'' *''Die Ultimative Chronik'' (Karte der Galaxis als Anhang) *''The New Essential Chronology'' (Karte der Galaxis als Anhang) *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Vergrößerbare Karte der Galaxis von Dark Horse in Zusammenarbeit mit Starwars.com und Lucasfilm Kategorie:Die Galaxis bg:Галактиката da:Galakse en:The galaxy es:La Galaxia fr:Galaxie hr:Galaksija hu:A Galaxis nl:The Galaxy pl:Galaktyka pt:A Galáxia ru:Галактика fi:Galaksi (Tähtien sota) sv:Galaxen